heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuna (Final Fantasy)
Yuna is a playable character in Final Fantasy X, and its sequel, Final Fantasy X-2. She is the daughter of High Summoner Lord Braska and an unnamed Al Bhed woman, who died when Sin attacked her ship at sea. Yuna's mother was the sister of the Al Bhed leader Cid, who is Yuna's uncle and the father of Rikku and Brother, Yuna's cousins. In Final Fantasy X, Yuna becomes a summoner like her father before her, and embarks on a pilgrimage to expel Sin. In Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna is a sphere hunter on a personal quest to uncover the mystery behind a movie sphere, and becomes involved in rising political tensions and an ancient force that threaten to end Spira's Eternal Calm. Involvement Final Fantasy X Yuna was born in Bevelle to a Yevonite father, Lord Braska, and an unnamed Al Bhed mother. Yuna was four years old when her mother was killed in an attack from Sin during her travels to the Al Bhed Home, with the intention to repair her relationship with her brother, Cid. Her death established Braska's resolve to become a summoner and defeat Sin. A seven-year-old Yuna was left in Bevelle when Braska and his two guardians, Auron and Jecht, left on his pilgrimage to Zanarkand. Braska obtained the Final Aeon and defeated Sin perishing along with Jecht. Braska had requested Auron to bring Yuna to Besaid following Sin's defeat to ensure she'd live a peaceful life, but Auron was mortally wounded when he confronted Yunalesca, and only made it as far as the outskirts of Bevelle before passing on the request to Kimahri Ronso. Back in Bevelle, Yuna heard her father had defeated Sin and met Kimahri who took Yuna to Besaid Village, placed her in the local temple's care, and stayed with her at her request. Yuna grew up with Wakka, Lulu, and Wakka's brother Chappu. Braska's Calm lasted less than a year, and Yuna decided to follow in his footsteps and become a summoner despite her friends' objections. At 15 years of age she became an apprentice summoner with Kimahri as her guardian. After summoner Zuke quit his pilgrimage in the Calm Lands his guardians, Lulu and Wakka, returned to Besaid and became guardians to Yuna. Now 17 years old, Yuna headed into Besaid Temple's Cloister of Trials with Lulu and Kimahri to become a full-fledged summoner. She spends almost a day of prayer to the fayth and when Wakka and a young man named Tidus arrive to check on her, Yuna emerges and summons her first aeon, Valefor. The villagers celebrate Yuna's achievement and she introduces herself to Tidus. The next morning, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri and Tidus depart Besaid on the ship S.S. Liki for Kilika. En route, Yuna figures through Tidus's mention of Jecht being his father that he must hail from Zanarkand as he claims. The boat is attacked by Sin but the group stops it from sinking them. Sin destroys most of Kilika Port and Yuna sends the souls of the deceased to the Farplane. After obtaining Kilika Temple's aeon, Ifrit, and meeting a rival summoner named Dona, the group travels to Luca for the Besaid Aurochs' blitzball tournament. When the party splits, Yuna, Tidus, and Kimahri search the city after hearing rumors of Auron being around. When Yuna worries about being separated, Tidus suggests on using a whistle signal to ensure they will find each other. Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches to force the Aurochs to lose their blitzball game. She is saved by Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahri before the Aurochs are about to play against the Luca Goers. Hearing Tidus was saved by an Al Bhed ship when he arrived in Spira, Yuna asks if Cid was there, but Tidus answers no. Yuna reveals to him her half-Al Bhed heritage, and how her mother told her to seek out Cid if she ever needed help. Fiends attack the blitzball stadium and Auron appears to help dispatch them. The newest Maester of Yevon, Seymour Guado, summons his aeon, Anima, to destroy the fiends and awe the spectators with its power. Auron and Tidus join Yuna's party as guardians and Yuna shows Tidus she has learned how to whistle as he had taught her. She explains she fakes cheeriness to hide her sadness and tries to help him do it too. While crossing the Mi'ihen Highroad the party stops at Rin's Travel Agency to spend the night, and Yuna takes the time to make a sphere recording to her guardians containing her final farewells, which she intends to give to them before she will perform the Final Summoning. Unaware what she is doing, Tidus joins her and the two watch the sunset together, Tidus describing his Zanarkand to her. The party arrives at the Djose shore to witness the untimely Operation Mi'ihen. Before heading into battle, the group runs into Kinoc, who Lulu later explains to be one of the four Maesters of Yevon. Operation Mi'ihen ends in disaster due to Sin overpowering the Crimson Squad and their machina, which leaves Yuna to perform another sending. Seymour, who was there to supervise the operation, as well as aid in battle, asks to be Yuna's "pillar of strength". When the party arrives at Djose Temple they meet another fellow summoner, Isaaru, who asks Yuna to be careful as summoners on pilgrimage are disappearing. After receiving the aeon Ixion, the group spends the night at the local inn. Yuna oversleeps and rushes after the others who make fun of her messy hair. They set off for the Moonflow, and while crossing the banks via shoopuf, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed with the Extractor, but is saved by Tidus and Wakka. After arriving at the other side of the river Tidus learns it was Yuna's Al Bhed cousin Rikku who piloted the Extractor. After talking with Rikku in private, Yuna makes Rikku her final guardian, and the assembled party heads for Guadosalam, the town of the Guado. Welcomed by Seymour, he shows Yuna and her guardians a sphere with images of the ancient Zanarkand, Yunalesca, and her husband, Zaon. Seymour proposes to Yuna, for the union would bring hope to Spira. To help make her decision Yuna visits the spirits of her parents in the Farplane, but when they leave the spirit of Seymour's deceased father, Jyscal Guado, drops a sphere as Yuna sends him. The party heads through the Thunder Plains towards Macalania Woods to find Seymour again. When they rest at a travel agency Yuna views Jyscal's sphere where he confesses Seymour murdered him, but she does not reveal its contents to anyone. Near the end of their crossing of the Thunder Plains Yuna announces she has decided to marry but will continue her pilgrimage. When the party reaches Lake Macalania the Al Bhed make another attempt to kidnap Yuna, but she and her guardians fight them off. Since Yuna is escorted to Macalania Temple ahead of her guardians, she has already received Macalania's aeon, Shiva, by the time her guardians learn the truth about Seymour. Yuna and her guardians confront Seymour over his crimes and the situation escalates when he attacks them and they are forced to kill him. Before Yuna can send him the Guado force the party to flee the temple and they end up trapped underneath the ice. Yuna explains she intended to marry Seymour in exchange for him to turn himself in for his crimes. The party is whisked away by Sin to Bikanel Island. While the guardians reunite in the desert Yuna is nowhere to be found, for she was found by the Al Bhed and taken to the Summoners' Sanctum in Home before the Guado attack and take her to Bevelle to marry the now-unsent Seymour. Rikku reveals to Tidus the Final Aeon needed to defeat Sin not only kills Sin, but the summoner as well, meaning Yuna will die if she goes through with her pilgrimage. With help from the Al Bhed Tidus and the other guardians travel to the Palace of St. Bevelle and crash Yuna and Seymour's wedding on Cid's airship, the Fahrenheit. While her guardians are held at gunpoint, Yuna complies to Grand Maester Yo Mika's ultimatum and her guardians are forced to watch the ceremony be completed. When Seymour orders her guardians to be killed, Yuna lets herself fall off the temple rooftop and summons Valefor in midair, who flies her away to Bevelle's temple. The guardians escape to the temple where they break into the Chamber of the Fayth. Yuna receives Bahamut, but the party is arrested once Tidus carries her out of the chamber. Yuna and her guardians are put on trial by the Maesters of Yevon for treason where it is revealed Mika is an unsent. They are branded traitors of Yevon for killing Seymour and imprisoned in the Via Purifico. Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron escape the underground dungeon after Yuna bests Isaaru in an aeon duel. When the party reunites on the Highbridge, they encounter a slain Kinoc, defeat Seymour's fiendish form and escape back to Macalania Woods. Her faith in Yevon shaken, Yuna goes off to the spring to be alone with Kimahri keeping watch. Tidus goes after her, and, having discovered the truth behind the Final Summoning, apologizes for his eagerness to defeat Sin and talking how they would visit his Zanarkand, believing he had only depressed her, but Yuna assures him he had made her happy. Tidus wants her to quit the pilgrimage and stay with him, and while Yuna considers it her sense of duty to the rest of Spira is too great. Tidus comforts her and they share a kiss in the spring. She resolves to go on, with Tidus promising he will always remain by her side. Despite being branded traitors of Yevon the party continues onward through the Calm Lands toward Zanarkand. At Mt. Gagazet Yuna explains her resolve to save Spira to the Ronso and Maester Kelk Ronso lets them pass. While traversing the mountain, a movie sphere left by Braska is found on the slopes in which he lets Yuna know whatever path she chose for her life, whether it be to duty or to herself, he would be proud. They are attacked by Seymour Flux, whom they defeat, but Yuna reels from a revelation concerning her goal: Sin is Jecht. Ascending Gagazet, the party finds a mass of fayth performing a summoning and Bahamut's fayth reveals to Tidus "his Zanarkand" is a dream of the fayth and he is a dream as well, but he conceals this from the others. After defeating Sanctuary Keeper at the summit, with the ruins of Zanarkand in view, Rikku despairs about Yuna's impending fate. Yuna thanks Rikku for all she has done and comforts her. Yuna unknowingly drops a sphere and Tidus views it. Having been recorded at the Mi'ihen Highroad, it contains Yuna's reflections and farewells for her guardians at the time, subtly revealing she had already fallen in love with Tidus. Within the Zanarkand ruins the party witnesses images of past summoners and guardians. They meet Yunalesca, the unsent summoner who would transform one of Yuna's guardians into the fayth for the Final Aeon to defeat Sin, as Braska did ten years ago with Jecht. Refusing to sacrifice any of her friends, and knowing that the Final Aeon will in time become the new Sin, Yuna declares the Final Summoning is a false tradition to continue Spira's cycle of death. Resolving to save Spira without the falsity of Yevon's teachings, the party fells Yunalesca, ending the tradition of the Final Summoning. They are picked up by Cid's airship and Yuna meets her uncle for the first time. The party returns to Bevelle where they learn of Sin's cyclical existence from Maester Mika. Tidus and Yuna are coaxed by Bahamut's fayth the means to approach Sin is the "Hymn of the Fayth", and the key to defeating Sin is its core: Yu Yevon, an ancient summoner who exists only to summon Dream Zanarkand, Yunalesca's father and the progenitor of the Yevon faith. To ensure the summoning is never halted, and that the mainlanders never find the city of dreams, Yu Yevon clads himself in an armor known as Sin. With the airship the party launches a head-on attack on Sin that allows them to travel inside it. The party encounters and defeats Seymour for good in his final form, and Yuna finally sends him. At Dream's End they find Jecht who transforms into Braska's Final Aeon. They defeat him and all of Yuna's aeons when they become possessed by Yu Yevon, and finally Yu Yevon himself. As Yu Yevon's summoning stops, Spira's cycle of death is put to an end. For Yuna it is a bittersweet victory, for Sin's defeat heralds the disappearance of the aeons and those from Dream Zanarkand—including Tidus. Yuna proclaims her love for him and watches him jump off the airship into the Farplane. Back at Luca, Yuna, now high summoner of the Eternal Calm, whistles by the ocean in the hopes Tidus will answer until Lulu sends for her. In the stadium, Yuna addresses the people of Spira the need to stay strong, welcome Spira's long-awaited peace, and rebuild their home. She concludes that the people lost, as well as "the dreams that have faded," should never be forgotten. Eternal Calm Two years later Yuna has led a quiet life back in Besaid, frequented by Rikku and people from all over Spira, including members of the Youth League and New Yevon, two factions that have risen to support Spirans after Yevon's collapse. Both wish for Yuna to join their causes, but she remains neutral. She is being pressured to marry and settle down, and when Wakka tells her about an arrangement being made between her and the son of New Yevon's chairman, Yuna turns it down, knowing that New Yevon would only use her. One day, Rikku arrives and presents a sphere discovered by Kimahri that shows a man resembling Tidus caged in prison demanding to "see the summoner". This motivates Yuna to journey again, and Rikku gives her new clothes to go "incognito" due to her celebrity status. Yuna leaves to join the Gullwings, an Al Bhed sphere hunting group led by Rikku's sibling Brother and his two friends, Buddy and Shinra. The group includes Paine, a mysterious young woman who keeps to herself who joined the Gullwings shortly before Yuna. Final Fantasy X-2 With their airship, the Celsius, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine travel Spira in search of treasure spheres. They gained a rivalry with the Leblanc Syndicate and its leader, Leblanc, stole Yuna's Garment Grid to perform a concert in her likeness. Rikku and Paine crash the concert in Luca while Yuna dons a moogle costume as disguise and keeps a low profile. When Rikku and Paine chase Leblanc and her two henchmen, Logos and Ormi, out to the docks, Yuna joins the battle and reclaims her Garment Grid. Afterward, Yuna finds herself dancing uncontrollably being overcome by someone else's excitement. The Gullwings explore the recently discovered Floating Ruins at the peak of Mt. Gagazet and run into Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi again, racing them to the top. Leblanc and her goons get stuck and the girls claim the treasure sphere containing images of the ancient Zanarkand. News spread about an awesome sphere" discovered in Kilika drawing the attention of both the Youth League and New Yevon. Yuna believes if the two factions cannot decide who should have the sphere, the Gullwings should take it. They seize the sphere whose footage shows the mysterious man standing before a large weapon, mentioning someone named Lenne. Yuna doubts the man is Tidus and wonders who Lenne is. Having seen the sphere, Yuna decides to return it. During her mini-concert on the deck of the Celsius that night, Yuna gets angry and storms off to bed. The next morning Yuna dreams of her and Tidus being gunned down by soldiers in front of the machina weapon shown in the sphere, though Rikku tells Yuna to "blame it on her new jammies" since she was sleeping while wearing the Songstress dressphere. The awesome sphere is returned to either the Youth League or New Yevon, and it is learned from Nooj or Baralai the colossal weapon is called Vegnagun. Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi broke into the airship while they were away and stole the broken sphere they obtained from the Zanarkand Ruins. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine steal uniforms from members of Leblanc's gang to sneak into Chateau Leblanc in Guadosalam where they discover Leblanc already had the other half of the broken sphere and stole theirs to make it whole. Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi fight them, but afterward Leblanc lets the girls watch the restored sphere. From the sphere it is learned Vegnagun hides underneath Bevelle. Forming a truce with their rivals, the sphere hunters enter the underground passage in the Bevelle Temple formed after the fayth's disappearance brought about by Yu Yevon's defeat. In a secret complex filled with machina the YRP reaches Vegnagun's lair and faces an antagonistic Bahamut. Yuna begs it to stop, but the girls are forced to fight it. The sphere hunters find Vegnagun is gone and a large hole is left in its place. Fiends pour out of the temples, and the leaders of the Spiran leading factions—Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal—go missing. Following the battles with aeons in their respective temples deep holes are left behind in the Chambers of the Fayth where Shinra says the fiends are coming from. After defeating Ixion in Djose Temple its surprise death blow attack sends Yuna falling into the chamber's hole and she lands in the Farplane. She finds herself wearing the Songstress dressphere that emits pyreflies and she encounters the mysterious man from the spheres who reveals himself to be an unsent named Shuyin. Calling her Lenne, Shuyin tells Yuna he despises Spira's inability to change after a thousand years as everyone continues to fight. He plans to use Vegnagun to destroy Spira to end all wars and avenge Lenne's death. As Shuyin embraces Yuna she feels emotions that aren't hers and wonders if they belong to Lenne. Shuyin's spirit has possessed Baralai to travel to the heart of the Farplane, and Nooj and Gippal have been following their friend to save him. Nooj and Gippal give Yuna spheres for Paine, and follow Baralai deeper into the Farplane. Frustrated with getting more questions than answers, Yuna tries to escape the Farplane. Close to giving up, she hears a familiar whistle and sees an image of Tidus and follows him to emerge in the Bevelle Underground. Back on the Celsius Yuna tells everyone what happened. Throughout Spira, tension rises between the Youth League and New Yevon with their leaders missing, so Yuna performs a concert on the Thunder Plains to express Shuyin's hatred of war and unite everyone. During the concert Lenne's spirit appears from the Songstress dressphere. It is revealed Shuyin and Lenne were gunned down by Bevelle soldiers after she stopped him from activating Vegnagun. It's learned that Lenne was a famous songstress and summoner from Zanarkand who was called to the front lines during the Machina War, and Shuyin tried to use Vegnagun to save her. Her memories coalesced into a sphere, which the Gullwings now use as the Songstress dressphere. Now knowing Lenne chose her to help Shuyin's spirit rest in peace, Yuna plans to try talking to him and tell him how Lenne felt. Using one of the holes in the temples YRP descends into the Farplane in search of Shuyin and Vegnagun. Bahamut's fayth appears to Yuna and explains the aeons were corrupted by Shuyin's despair. When Yuna learns of Nooj's plan to draw Shuyin to try and possess him and then take his own life, she objects, wishing not to repeat the actions taken to defeat Sin, her plan to convince Shuyin to yield for Lenne's sake. After destroying Vegnagun and besting Shuyin, Lenne's spirit puts Shuyin's hatred to rest and they fade away together. Bahamut's fayth asks Yuna if she wants to reunite with Tidus. If she accepts, Tidus will surface off the Besaid coast and a joyous reunion is celebrated. Yuna and Tidus travel to the Zanarkand Ruins where he explains his theory of the fayth reassembling his pyreflies. Upon hearing Tidus may still be a dream, Yuna asks if he will disappear, but Tidus says they should just cherish each other. Yuna playfully pushes Tidus into the water and sees he did not disappear. She stands in the same place Tidus stood two years ago when he told his story to the others, bringing the story full circle to its conclusion. Final Fantasy X-2.5 After Yuna reunites with Tidus on the beach, everyone returns to the village for a welcome party. During the preparations Yuna visits the temple where the village elders have been waiting for her return. She stays with them for a long while telling them about her exploits as a sphere hunter. The elders are comforted by her presence, as with the influence of Yevon's teachings fading from Spira the elderly, who had lived by them, feel displaced. Seeing their struggles makes Yuna feel guilty. She goes looking for Tidus and finds him fallen asleep in a boat by the beach. She takes the boat out, and when Tidus awakes he finds it is dark and stormy. Yuna tells him about the guilt she feels for Yevon's downfall, but Tidus disagrees and the two argue. When Tidus attempts to kiss her she refuses, but after making up she proclaims she wants to be with him forever. While trying to return to Besaid Yuna and Tidus get lost at the stormy sea and end up shipwrecked on an uninhabited island that resembles Besaid. They find two stone statues pointing in a certain direction that leads them to the area where the village would otherwise be, but there is no village. Tidus hypothesizes they had traveled a thousand years into the past. They explore the forest hoping to find a clue on how to return home when Tidus mistakes a bomb for a blitzball and is killed. Yuna passes out from the shock and dreams of speaking to someone who claims to be a god and questions her regarding her relationship with Tidus. Yuna describes Tidus as an ordinary boy whom she met the day she became a summoner and whom she fell in love with during her pilgrimage. She is sad her feelings cannot be fulfilled now, but the god tells her he will cast a spell that will suppress those feelings up until the day she became a summoner, but not erase them, with the possibility of them returning if something were to trigger it. Yuna is awoken by Tidus, and they find themselves alone in a place that resembles the Besaid Temple. They come across the statues of the gods people worshiped before the time of Yevon: Kush, goddess of food and shelter; Velm, god of safety; Slone, god of quenching regret; Arb, god of knowledge; Luchel; god of war, Kanaela; goddess of protection from darkness; Meiyou, goddess of light; and Guarudo, god of rest. They leave the temple and come across a frail summoner woman called Kush from Bevelle. She is not the goddess as per the statue, but had only borrowed that name. After explaining about the role of summoners in the Machina War, the Bedore (the old name for the Al Bhed), and naming a different star as the brightest on the night sky than Yuna is familiar with, Yuna understands this is a different world and Kush disperses into pyreflies. Yuna senses the presence of another summoner and tells Tidus they must meet with him to find a way back home. Tidus senses danger and tells Yuna to run, but Yuna hesitates as she fears Tidus will disappear like Kush. Yuna has a vision of Kush in the forest with her guardian, Velm, and hears the voice of the summoner she is searching for, but is told that a certain girl must be killed by Tidus if they wish to return home together. Yuna tells Tidus she wants to be alone for a while and goes out for a walk. She thinks about her time spent with Tidus so far and how she wants them to understand each other's suffering. Yuna is reluctant to tell Tidus about the god's order for him to kill a girl, as she knows he would carry it out for her sake. She runs into Kush standing at an altar who tells her about the summoner Ifarnal from one thousand years ago who was the one who appeared in her dream and helped bring back Tidus. Ifarnal's real name is Joit. Kush asks about Yuna's feelings for Tidus, to which she replies that being with him was somewhat painful. Kush explains that Tidus had understood her desire to be alone. Yuna spots the names of the gods carved on a stone beside the altar from which summoners and guardians adopted their names. Kush makes a deal with Yuna that she will bring her to Ifarnal provided that Yuna does not send her to the Farplane before shining brightly and dispersing into pyreflies. Yuna finds herself on a rusty boat with a skinny old man with long white hair who is revealed to be Ifarnal, now known as Joit. He explains he is no longer the muscular redhead he once was, and that the name "Ifarnal", or god of beauty, is no longer appropriate for him. He tells her about the fayth and that while in Yuna's world they were created by Yunalesca for summoners to fight Sin, the fayth during the Machina War were created by the summoners themselves with the help of someone they shared deep feelings with. Ifarnal shows Yuna a scene in which she blushes in embarrassment. Ifarnal apologizes, and explains there are "easier" ways to make a fayth. The summoner and fayth must share a mutual sympathy to summon an aeon, something which Joit says he was not able to do adequately. He explains the island she was on was "summoned" by him, created with the use an uncountable number of fayth. Ifarnal tells Yuna to go down into the cabin, which reeks of dead bodies. Inside is a chocobo surrounded by pyreflies, i.e. another "summon". Yuna encounters four robotic Bedore, three male and one female, holding a bomb that looks like a blitzball, the one that exploded on Tidus. Joit explains they, along with him, had escaped the island during the war on this boat but ended up having to return after one week due to there being too many enemies at sea. By that time the war had settled, and the era of the temples and Yevon began, leading to the execution of the Bedore. Yuna asks if the boat is real or a summon, and Joit replies it must be real as he stopped the summon, unable to continue due to inadequate bonding with the fayth. Yuna dashes outside, realizing they have returned to the Besaid of her world. A mass of pyreflies gathers to form Briar, whom Yuna remembers as a man who was dispatched from Bevelle to Besaid. Joit and Briar know each other (as they were Ifarnal and Velm in their past). Ifarnal orders the Bedore on board to eliminate Briar using the bomb, which misses and kills Joit instead who vanishes into pyreflies. Briar asks where Kush is, but Yuna does not know, deciding to keep quiet about Tidus's order from Ifarnal to kill her. Briar realizes the reason he, an unsent, is able to exist like this, is because he was beckoned by Kush's feelings. Now alone on the boat, Yuna tries to whistle, believing Tidus will come running, but hesitates. Meanwhile, Besaid Village is in chaos as everyone interrogates Tidus, who had returned to their world alone, on Yuna's whereabouts. Tidus explains that to bring Yuna back they must find a man named Briar as per orders he had received in the other world. Tidus finds Yuna at the beach and explains to her about Kush and the power she gave him to return to their Besaid, and how he must find her. Using the power, they find a frail Kush sitting in a chair. Yuna sees she is just a beckoning. Briar appears, relieved to reunite with Kush. He thanks Tidus and Yuna for helping them meet before they disappear together. With Kush gone, the power she had granted Tidus vanishes and Yuna and Tidus return to the village. Tidus and Yuna travel to Zanarkand by foot due to the Celsius having malfunctioned. They stand on the spot where they once had a bonfire during her pilgrimage and Yuna asks Tidus if he's real and not just a dream. She smiles, praying they can be together forever. However, Yuna knows she beckoned him after the incident on the island via her feelings for him, and if Tidus realizes this he will disappear, as what occurred when Briar realized he was beckoned via Kush's feelings. Last Mission Over the next three months the Gullwings have gone their separate ways. Each girl receives a letter that calls the trio back together at Luca to explore the newly discovered Iutycyr Tower and as they explore the ruins they discuss what they had been doing since they had separated. After Yuna refuses to help Rikku out, she claims Yuna doesn't want to see her anymore, but Yuna denies it. Paine has something she needs to say to them but won't reveal what and Yuna and Rikku don't pry. Yuna talks about her life with Tidus in Besaid and how it hurts to be away from him now that he is back. When he was gone she needed a change, which is why she joined the Gullwings, but is now fine with a relaxed life. The conversation escalates when Rikku cannot say what she wants to do with her life and expresses jealousy towards Yuna for settling down, something Rikku feels she's unable to do. She says Yuna is wasting her life and their bickering causes Paine to raise her voice and ask what's the point of reuniting if they are only going to fight. Paine reveals she sent the letters because as she felt something amiss during her lone travels across Spira. The girls learn they have changed and fear growing further apart as long as they're together. Yuna believes they had gotten along before only because they'd had to work together and that they probably never got along to begin with. Atop the tower the group finds a broken-down machina and the girls decide to go their separate ways but will always cherish the time they had together. With their friendship renewed, the machina springs to life and their adventures continue. Final Fantasy X -Will- Six months after the Gullwings dismantled Vegnagun and felled Shuyin, at the request of Baralai, the leader of Spira Council, two youths named Chuami and Kurgum arrive at Besaid to meet with Yuna. Chuami and Kurgum meet Lulu and Wakka who take them to Yuna, who has returned to the mannerisms and dress style of her summoner days. Kurgum shows Yuna a movie sphere with a recording of two shoopufs at the Moonflow. The shoopuf was the last of its kind but it mysteriously reappeared one morning, causing Yuna to believe the shoopuf had been beckoned. Kurgum tells Yuna she must accompany him and Chuami back to Bevelle and address the Council. When Yuna refuses, Chuami tells her about having met an injured Tidus (who now resides in Bevelle), compelling Yuna to take action. As Chuami, Kurgum, Yuna and Wakka stop at the Moonflow on the way to Bevelle, they see the shoopufs and a crowd of onlookers where half of the people are illusions created by the pyreflies. They see a father and daughter with the illusion of the girl's mother who answers her request for them to go home together, which stuns the group, since the illusions normally can't hear or speak. Kurgum insists the illusions should be sent to the Farplane, but Yuna says they don't have the right to interfere with the reunion. Returning to Bevelle, they find Sin has been reactivated, possibly beckoned by someone, and Yuna rushes to meet with Tidus. Yuna had previously told Chuami that Tidus is her boyfriend, but when Chuami and Kurgum eavesdrop on the conversation between the two it seems they are breaking up. Yuna is jealous of Tidus's friend, Marphie, but soon tells him she doesn't care as she has already got another person she likes. Tidus asks who it is but Yuna tells him it's someone he doesn't know and leaves. Chuami and Kurgum part ways with the latter accompanying Yuna and Wakka, and the former returning to Besaid with Tidus. On a ship with Lulu and Chuami, Tidus says he wants to follow Yuna and the others on her new journey since he promised to be with her forever. Elsewhere, Yuna delivers a speech to a crowd in a stadium, proclaiming she will defeat Sin once more. Killed Victims *Countless Creatures *Yo Mika (Indirectly Caused) *Kelk Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Yenke Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Biran Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Belgemine (Unsent) *Seymour Guado *Yunalesca (Alongside fellow guardians) *Jecht (Alongside fellow guardians) *Valefor *Ifrit *Ixion *Shiva *Bahamut *Yojimbo (Determinant) *Anima (Determinant) *Magus Sisters (Determinant) *Yu Yevon (Alongside fellow guardians) *Sin (Alongside fellow guardians) *Vegnagun (Alongside YRP,Leblanc Syndicate, Nooj & Gippal) *Shuyin (Unsent, Caused) Allies *Tidus *Lulu *Kimahri Ronso *Auron *Wakka *Rikku *Chuami *Kurgum *Chappu *Paine *Brother *Buddy *Shinra *Cid *Kelk Ronso *Belgemine *Dona *Barthello *Valefor *Ifrit *Ixion *Shiva *Bahamut *Yojimbo (Determinant) *Anima (Determinant) *Magus Sisters (Determinant) *Nooj *Baralai *Gippal *Lian Ronso *Ayde Ronso Enemies *Seymour Guado *Jecht *Yu Yevon *Yunalesca *Sin *Yo Mika *Isaaru *Leblanc *Logos *Ormi *Vegnagun *Shuyin *Tromell *Garik Appearances *Final Fantasy X **Eternal Calm *Final Fantasy X-2 **Final Fantasy X-2.5 **Last Mission *Final Fantasy X -Will- Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Summoners Category:Sphere Hunters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIII - 2 Category:Final Fantasy X -Will- Category:Final Fantasy X-2.5 Category:The Eternal Calm Category:Last Mission Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Playable Characters Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Playable Characters Category:Blitzball Players Category:Al Bhed Category:Yuna's Guardians Category:Gullwings Members Category:Final Fantasy X